


Pick, Pick, Pick

by PerspectiveJewels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dermatillomania, Free Verse, I'm not even sure if I'm tagging this right, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of Blood, Other, Poetry, bfrb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerspectiveJewels/pseuds/PerspectiveJewels
Summary: My mind yells at me to pick.
Kudos: 3





	Pick, Pick, Pick

My mind yells at me to pick:

"Pick until your skin is red and torn,  
Pick until blood is running down your arms,  
your legs, your face,  
Pick at whatever until it's finally gone,  
Just pick, pick, pick."

People tell me that I need to stop,  
that it's just a bad habit  
I can always hear the clear disgust  
in their voices.

I try so hard to stop, take control of this uncontrollable urge  
to destroy myself.  
Deep breaths, squeezing hands,  
it's all thrown out the window when I notice a spot.  
Instead I dig my fingers into my flesh,  
get lost in the rhythm and pick, pick, pick

After all, my mind tells me it'll make me become  
absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently on Tumblr as [@wlwbaudelaire](https://wlwbaudelaire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
